<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>W.E.T 濡湿 by AsphyxiaX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404802">W.E.T 濡湿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphyxiaX/pseuds/AsphyxiaX'>AsphyxiaX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>E·30 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Steve Rogers, 会议, 公共场合强迫高潮</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphyxiaX/pseuds/AsphyxiaX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在身体里塞着一个滑溜溜的振动小东西开该死的战后会议有时候并没有想象中的那么轻松。<br/>尤其当团队的领袖不打算放过他的时候。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>E·30 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>W.E.T 濡湿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　没人认为Tony能学乖。<br/>　　谁能指望一个Stark安分到哪儿去？<br/>　　无视指令，忽略团队其他人的呐喊，对人们的关心表现淡漠——尽管事实上并非如此，他在乎得不得了，但他从来不会承认的。<br/>　　除此之外，他喜欢用各种理由拒绝出席战后会议，比如“DUM-E需要见到它的父亲，并且为自己做杯果汁。你们不能让我的机器人渴死，无论它多么愚蠢，我现在要去找一些水果。所以战后会议？不。”<br/>　　总而言之，当Tony和他的汤姆福特和脸上的一个小淤伤一起出现在会议室时，除了Captain America，其他人都显得很惊讶。<br/>　　“你们看起来像是吃了隔夜的芥末奶酪花生酱灌饼。”<br/>　　“也许你应该在你自己身上找原因，Tony。”鹰眼指出，“你就像那个隔夜的芥末奶酪花生酱灌饼。”<br/>　　“事实上，很及时，Iron Man.”领头的金发男人无动于衷，“下一个个人分析就是你。”<br/>　　Natasha挑了挑眉，把手臂交叉在胸前，靠在舒适柔软的椅背上。<br/>　　她不会指出个人分析顺序有误的问题，因为所有人都想让这个倔强的天才富翁好好反省反省——不，没人在乎他来到这里的真正原因。<br/>　　Tony和Steve的目光接触。<br/>　　小胡子男人抿着唇，把自己的领口拉高了些，掩盖了一些热度的痕迹，而后不怎么自然地坐了下来，双腿交叠。<br/>　　西装裤的布料很好，但没有最里面那一层布料的保护，Tony只觉得自己在受难——因为某些显而易见的原因。<br/>　　他努力让自己看起来得体。<br/>　　某个街区的战后虚拟模型，以及一些作战录像漂浮在会议桌中央，每到这个时候，Tony都不得不感叹被冻了这么久的那个被金发男人终于习惯了操纵它们的方式。<br/>　　并且玩得这么好。<br/>　　“那我们开始了。”Captain America仍然用着他那让大多数人都感到信服的声音，却挑了一个眉只有他们两人心知肚明的眉，“做好准备，Iron Man。”<br/>　　++++<br/>　　当那颗滑溜溜的跳蛋突然开始振动的时候，Tony狠狠地掐了自己一把。<br/>　　那很有用。<br/>　　——多数时候。<br/>　　平时也许没那么糟糕。但是现在，在他的身体含着该死的美国大兵刚刚射进去的精液并且有一颗跳蛋抵在他可怜的前列腺疯狂尖叫的时候，还要表现得像什么也没发生并且让这个会议好好地进行？不，那很糟糕。<br/>　　天知道一个团队的领袖做起来比看起来狠这么多，至少两个小时前，Rogers还在这张该死的会议桌上操他，然后射了他一肚子的精液。<br/>　　他以为这就是全部了，这就是他昨天作战时太过自大的惩罚了，直到Steve·Roger——那个让整个美国都愿意信赖的、正直无私的领导者——握上了他因为过度牵张而合不拢的腿根，不容抗拒地把一塌糊涂的地方拉开。<br/>　　手里拿着一个跳蛋。<br/>　　‘该死...Cap、Steve,Steve你不能——’<br/>　　小胡子男人的声音被打断了，因为冰凉的跳蛋几乎是畅通无阻地进入了那被过度开发了将近两个小时、高热泛红的后穴，把要黏黏糊糊的即将溢出来的精液象征性地堵了回去。<br/>　　他哽咽着，那双好看的眼睛充满了泪水。<br/>　　‘Don''t…’<br/>　　‘Be good for me,Tony.’粗糙磨损的皮革手套在他的腿根擦了一把，把一些黏糊糊的东西抹开，而后将连接跳蛋的线用一个胶带粘在了他泛红的大腿内侧，‘带着它们来开会，你会做到的对吗？’<br/>　　‘操你的Rogers。’<br/>　　金发男人笑了笑。<br/>　　Tony冲他翻了个白眼，尽管那看起来没什么说服力。<br/>　　‘Captain，我以为我有时间清理一下？’<br/>　　‘鉴于20分钟后会议就要开始了。’Steve慢条斯理地为小胡子男人把衬衫固定好，确保它看起来得体，而后是西装裤，皮带——<br/>　　“操、操——你把该死的内裤——”<br/>　　Steve在对方的唇边吻了吻，‘我很抱歉，Tony。你今天不能拥有内裤，它被没收了。’<br/>　　西装外套最后一个扣子被扣好的时候，Tony忍不住发出一声细微的呻吟。<br/>　　‘我再也不会让Jarvis把某些动作片的播放列表给你了，我发誓。’<br/>　　++++<br/>　　所以。<br/>　　Tony眯着蜜色的眼睛，忍不住磨起了自己的后槽牙，几乎是愤怒地看向正经开会的Captain America.<br/>　　那个穿着美国制服的家伙一本正经地播放着慢速回放下的钢铁侠个人战斗剪辑，分析着自大骄傲的Tony·Stark在战时不听指挥可能导致的严重后果。<br/>　　而此时的Tony只想在他漂亮愚蠢的脸上来几拳。<br/>　　“Ironman，你在走神吗？”<br/>　　跳蛋在他体内的震动频率随着金发男人的话语又调大了一档。<br/>　　“！”<br/>　　Tony几乎是在所有人注视他的情况下发着抖。<br/>　　西装裤的布料无情地摩挲着他的后穴和阴茎，他能感觉到自己开始勃起，那根愚蠢的东西渗着前液在西装裤上小幅度地摩擦，Tony花了很大力气控制住自己不要在整个团队面前抚摸自己。<br/>　　而后面那个被过度使用的地方更是一团糟。<br/>　　因为他不得不努力夹着那颗跳蛋，确保它好好待着，如果不是这样的话，他无法确保美国队长射进他肚子里的精液不会漏出来——<br/>　　而这加重了跳蛋肆意妄为带来的快感，他觉得几乎所有人都能听到它在他体内震动发出来的嗡嗡声，因为它太响了、太过了，让Tony的心脏无法负荷。<br/>　　这太...羞耻了。<br/>　　“你对这个评论有什么看法吗？”<br/>　　“...”<br/>　　一个停顿。<br/>　　Tony无法发出声音，他只能用手紧紧地抓着自己的西装裤，指节发白。<br/>　　‘哒’。<br/>　　“呜——！”<br/>　　Tony几乎是哭了出来，但在那之前，他把自己整个人埋进了会议桌。<br/>　　那颗应该被诅咒的跳蛋被调到了最大档。<br/>　　“Stark？——天，你看起来脸好红。”<br/>　　“铁罐？”<br/>　　“发生了什——”<br/>　　“会议到此为止，大家先出去。”金发男人平静地宣布，“我会和Ironman深入谈这个问题，我们有分歧。”<br/>　　大家面面相觑。<br/>　　++++<br/>　　会议室的门被关上。<br/>　　Tony仍然坐在那张椅子上，保持着把自己埋进胳膊里的姿势发着抖。Steve关掉了会议投影，从口袋里把那个小小的遥控器掏出来放在了桌面上。<br/>　　“Tony，为什么不过来？”<br/>　　金发男人伸出手把Tony从他的胳膊里挖出来——小胡子男人的眼睛湿漉漉的蓄满了泪水，而他的脸通红。<br/>　　“天...”Steve忍不住叹息着吻了吻他的唇角。<br/>　　小胡子男人发出一声失神的哽咽，因为金发男人用一种脏兮兮的手法隔着那层西装裤抚摸着他的阴茎。<br/>　　“被一个小玩具操到射在了裤裆里？”Steve解开他的皮带，拉下他的裤子。<br/>　　‘Steve...’”小胡子男人哽咽着，无意识地分开双腿。<br/>　　湿透了。<br/>　　原先射进去的精液流了出来，把西装裤洇出了一小片淫靡的水迹，甚至沾上了底下座椅的软垫。<br/>　　跳蛋仍埋在烂熟通红的后穴里疯狂地震动，过于致命的快感让肠肉无意识地痉挛，里面的精液随之一点一点流出来，而Tony早就射在了自己的西装裤里，这简直——<br/>　　“Please..！”<br/>　　小胡子男人绝望地哭出来。<br/>　　Steve呼出一口气，扯着Tony腿根那根已经湿滑到无法捏紧的线，猛地把跳蛋扯了出来。<br/>　　Tony发出一声被掐断的哭喘，已经射过的阴茎又可怜兮兮地吐出了一点透明的液体，而失去了阻拦的后穴蓦地涌出一股精液，整个腿根一片狼藉。<br/>　　小胡子男人止不住地发抖。<br/>　　Steve咽下一口唾沫。<br/>　　“Want more？”<br/>　　++++<br/>      END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OOC属于我，爽属于大家</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>